


It Will Be Nice To Have You Around More:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Memories, Dessert & Sweets, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e08 Lele pu na manu like (Birds of a Feather), Family, Family Dinner, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Memories, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Percy Jr, & Lou has a talk, after they got home from Kamekona’s New Restaurant, What do they talk about?, Stay Tuned. It’s gonna be a good one!!!!!*





	It Will Be Nice To Have You Around More:

*Summary: Percy Jr, & Lou has a talk, after they got home from Kamekona’s New Restaurant, What do they talk about?, Stay Tuned. It’s gonna be a good one!!!!!*

 

It was a wonderful night, Everyone had a wonderful day, & holiday together, They made new memories in the process, & having fun too, as they enjoyed themselves. Overall, It was the best evening, The Grovers were ready to go home, as it was getting late.

 

Once the rest of the family was all settled in their bedrooms, & relaxing, Percy went to get them some milk & a dessert, that brings them back to their childhood. “Here you go, Little Brother, Remember this ?”, The Older Grover asked, as he presented it to him.

 

“It was like we had when we were children, Mama used to surprise us by taking us to the diner, Old Lady Smith made this chocolate Whipped Mousse for us, I gotta say, This is a lot better”, Percy was glad to hear it from him. It really did his heart good, Cause now they are getting along better.

 

“I already got a fan”, Percy chuckled, “Yep, & Sous Chef, If you need one, It’s gonna be nice to have you around here more ”, The Former SWAT Commander said, as he offered. “I would love that”, & they are enjoying the quality time, that they are having together.

 

The End.


End file.
